


Elezen Fucker

by haurchefantje (45rabbit)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45rabbit/pseuds/haurchefantje
Summary: I am horny for Elezen, therefore my WOL is as well.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 51





	Elezen Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the people who encouraged me to post it :-) I changed my WOL's name since I'm kinda shy about posting this but you know... Still wanna put it out there. English is not my first language, and I apologize for any mistakes. Other tags and pairings will be added later on.
> 
> EDIT: Just found out the name I changed my WOL's name into actually ended up being the name of one of my OC's so changed it again for my own comfort LOL.

"We have--," W’malha was interrupted by Haurchefant's lips pressing against his'. He was sitting on the Elezen man's desk and his legs were wrapped around said man's thighs. W’malha returned the kiss eagerly and tugged on Haurchefant's hair after a bit to stop the attack on his lips, "Stop it, let me finish talking."

"I'm so terribly sorry," Haurchefant said with a smirk, making W’malha roll his eyes and shake his head, unable to hide a smile of his own.

The Miqo'te moved his hand from the Elezen's hair to his cheek, using his thumb to gently stroke the man's bottom lip, "You're lucky I love you so," he mumbled and smiled as Haurchefant pressed a gentle kiss against his thumb. W’malha hummed and closed his eyes for a moment, before returning his fiery red gaze towards the man towering over him, "I was going to tell you to hurry up. Aymeric will be here soon."

"Then he'll just have to wait. I told the guards to not let anyone in," Haurchefant said with a wink, but pulled away nonetheless. He started working on his own chainmail and armour, and cocked an eyebrow as he caught the Miqo'te staring, "Well? Hurry up then, W’malha."

Tsk. With a roll of his eyes, W’malha hopped off the desk and started undressing as well, carelessly throwing his garments onto Haurchefant's chair. He turned to face the other man to see if he needed help with his armour, and felt his mouth water at the sight right in front of him.

It didn't matter how many times he'd seen Haurchefant naked already, every time W’malha could feel himself go wild at the sight of the Elezen man. He couldn't help but purr as he wrapped his arms around Haurchefant, tiptoeing to press a kiss to the back of the man's neck, "You take my breath away."

"Good," Haurchefant replied easily and turned around in W’malha's arms, pressing a rough kiss against his mouth before pulling away way too quickly again. He laughed as the Miqo'te huffed and winked at him, "As much as I enjoy looking at your beautiful face, I'm afraid I have to ask you to turn around and bend over my desk."

"Took you long enough," W’malha shot back at the taller man and turned around, bending over Haurchefant's desk and gripping onto the edges. He looked over his shoulder at the other man and wiggled his hips playfully, "Hurry up! How much longer are you gonna make me wait?"

The Elezen man only replied with a huff and pulled open one of the drawers of his desk. He took a vial from it, ignoring the judgemental look W’malha was giving him, and poured a generous amount over his fingers. Then, after carefully placing the vial away, he used his lubricated fingers to gently rub over the Miqo'te's hole, before slipping one inside.

W’malha shuddered at the feeling and closed his eyes as he rested his cheek on the desk. He wished Haurchefant would just hurry up already, but the man took his sweet time preparing his boyfriend, as he always did. W’malha would never get used to it.

“You look so good like this,” Haurchefant mumbled as he placed the hand that wasn’t busy stretching W’malha on his lower back, where his fluffy tail met his body. He gently scratched with his nails and grinned at the sound of pleasure the other man released. Once he deemed W’malha ready enough, he slipped his fingers out of the man and used the leftover oil to slick his prick.

Using one hand to hold the Miqo’te’s hip, he held the base of his member with his other hand, rubbing himself teasingly against the man. Ah, how he loved teasing W’malha, the man always reacted in a terribly predictable way, but Haurchefant just loved it so. He didn’t have to wait long to get the response he wanted.

“Argh! Just hurry up already!’’ W’malha complained as he pushed his hips down, shooting Haurchefant an incredibly angry look over his shoulder. The taller man couldn’t help but tease W’malha a little longer, before gently easing himself inside. Both men released a sound of relief, where Haurchefant sighed, W’malha couldn't help but mewl. 

His grip on the desk tightened as the taller man slowly eased himself inside until he bottomed out inside the Miqo'te. Haurchefant placed one hand on the desk, leaning over the smaller man to place gentle kisses on neck and cheek, "Gods, you're so good to me… I love you so much, W’malha."

W’malha could only moan as a reply as the man started fucking into him, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back inside. Both of them liked it rough, and neither of them felt the need to start slowly, especially after spending some time apart. 

The Miqo'te's tail curled around Haurchefant's forearm, causing him to chuckle breathlessly, "Truly too adorable…"

"I-I'm not," the smaller man protested between gasps and grunts and pulled one hand away from the desk, using it to reach between his legs instead to start jerking himself off. He rested his forehead on his other arm, his ears low against his head as he grit his teeth as the Elezen man kept pounding into him.

Out of nowhere, the doors of the building opened and heavy footsteps were heard before Aymeric entered the room. W’malha opened his mouth to shout at him to stay away, but it was already too late. Aymeric looked at the two lovers in shock, his whole face turning beet red as Haurchefant gave him a sheepish smirk, "I did not expect you to be here so early, Ser Aymeric, though I do recall telling my guards to not let you enter."

"I-I," Aymeric started, stuttering as he slowly backed out of the room, his hands raised in front of body as if to protect himself from what he’d just walked into, "I… I'm sorry." He said in the end and quickly closed the door behind him. 

W’malha whined and reached behind himself to punch his boyfriend in the stomach, "I told you this was going to happen! Yet you did not care to listen!"

"Oh, so now the blame is on me?" Haurchefant laughed and gave the Miqote's ass a slap, "I'm quite sure you're the one here with my prick up your arse."

The smaller man grumbled angrily into his arm, making it impossible for Haurchefant to hear what was being said, and he then turned his head to look at the Elezen, "Might as well continue now, since we messed up already."

"I thought you would never ask," his partner laughed in reply and started moving his hips again, continuing where they'd left off before they got so rudely interrupted.

Yet this did not last very long, because before they knew it the doors flew open again, much more aggressive this time. Both men groaned in annoyance and looked up, surprised to see Estinien standing there instead. The man guffawed, "Came across a very distressed Aymeric just now. Was wondering what had happened here but," he hummed and crossed his arms over his chest, as if in thought, "I see now."

"Could you at least close the door properly?" Haurchefant asked, nonchalantly and apparently not in the slightest embarrassed that his best friend caught both him and W’malha naked. 

"Sure," Estinien replied and turned to kick the door shut with his heel, grinning at the confused Miqo'te, "Ever thought about taking two?"

The flush on W’malha’s face got deeper and he turned his head to look away, mumbling, "Perhaps."

"Come on," Estinien walked towards the desk the pair was on, standing in front of W’malha, "I caught you nude, with my best friend's prick up your arse. What's the point in getting shy now?"

W’malha looked up at Estinien with a sigh and opened his mouth to reply, only to gasp as Haurchefant slowly started to resume his thrusting. He felt his partner lean over him and shivered at the tickle of his breath on his ear as he whispered, "Come on, my love… Why don't you show Estinien how talented you are?"

Groaning, W’malha turned his head and pressed his lips against Haurchefant's, giving him a hot kiss before pulling away and looking at the white haired man in front of him again, "Come on, then."

Estinien grinned and in the back of his mind he thanked the Gods for the fact that he wasn't wearing any armour currently. He quickly undid the laces of his pants and pulled them down his thighs together with his smallclothes, revealing his half hardened prick for the Miqo'te. W’malha couldn't help but purr at the sight, his mouth watering. He spat on his hand and reached out to take a hold of the man's prick, before slowly starting to jerk him off to tease him to full hardness. 

The white haired Elezen placed his hand on the back of W’malha’s head, pushing gently, "Come on, suck it already." He ordered.

The Miqo'te bared his teeth at him in annoyance before taking Estinien's prick into his mouth, only the head at first. He teased it with his raw tongue and slightly pointy teeth as he continued to move his hand to jerk the rest of the man's member.

"Oh Gods," Estinien whispered and tightened his grip on W’malha’s hair, forcing him further down his length, moaning softly as the Miqo'te kept using his tongue on him. His eyes fluttered shut and once he opened them he saw Haurchefant grinning at him,

"Right?" He laughed, out of breath, "I'm quite sure a Miqo'te tongue might be the best thing in the world." He winked and reached out to grab both of W’malha’s wrists, pinning them to his lowerback with one hand as he sped up his thrusts, "Come on, my love… You know you can please him with just your mouth. We practiced it, remember?"

All he got in reply was a low moan from the Miqo'te and Haurchefant smiled, before returning his gaze to Estinien, "Fuck his mouth."

"Who am I to say no to that?" Estinien smirked as he tangled his fingers through the Miqo'te's light blue hair and used the strong grip to start fucking his mouth, enjoying the feeling of the man's warm, wet mouth and the way he gagged and moaned around his prick. "Gods… I cannot believe you've been hiding this from us, Haurchefant."

"Perhaps I am a little selfish when it comes to W’malha," Haurchefant replied easily, affection shining through in his voice as he kept pounding into the Miqo'te, "Can you blame me, Estinien?"

"Not in the slightest," he laughed breathlessly and placed his free hand on the desk, leaning over the Miqo'te to press his lips against Haurchefant's, while his hips kept moving to fuck W’malha’s mouth. Haurchefant groaned as he returned the kiss, using his free hand to cup Estinien's cheek as he parted his lips. Estinien's tongue dipped into the other Elezen's mouth and the two started making out, W’malha’s ears perking up to catch any sound the two were making. Oh how he wished he was able to watch, but all he could see was Estinien's toned body as he kept fucking his mouth.

After a while Haurchefant pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, "Gods, I'm close…" 

W’malha curled and stretched his fingers, in an attempt to grab something, anything, to keep Haurchefant close and whined as he was unable to. Estinien grinned and pulled W’malha away from his prick, "Would you like to say something, Warrior of Light?"

"Come.." W’malha slurred, his fingers curling again, still trying to grab onto his lover, "Come inside me… please…" 

"Anything for my love," Haurchefant mumbled and placed his hand over Estinien’s on top of W’malha’s head, pushing him back down on the Elezen’s length as he thrust up into the smaller Miqo'te man. One, two, three more thrusts and then he moaned his lover's name as he came deep inside him. 

W’malha arched his back and moaned around the prick in his mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head as he came right after his partner, shooting his own semen over the desk and the floor. Estinien watched him with a smirk on his face, stroking his hair as he watched W’malha come down from his high, "It's a pity Haurchefant has claimed you already. Wouldn't mind having you suck my prick more often." 

Haurchefant gently pulled out of his lover and plopped down into his chair, resting his cheek in his hand as he watched his best friend fuck his lover's mouth, "I wouldn't mind sharing sometimes, as long as W’malha is also alright with that."

The Miqo'te hummed around Estinien and squeezed his eyes shut as the complete length of Estinien's prick was suddenly forced inside, making him gag as he felt the hard member slide down his throat. He tried his best to quickly calm himself down, but his tail gave away his distress, standing up high and being even fluffier as usual.

Yet Estinien didn't care. He held the smaller man in place and bucked his hips hard, before he came down the man's throat, gritting his teeth to stop himself from making any embarrassing sounds. W’malha struggled to swallow it all and some semen escaped from his mouth, dribbling down his chin instead. 

Estinien used the Miqo'te's throat a little longer to warm his prick and then pulled out, a satisfied grin appearing on his face as he realized what a mess he'd made out of the smaller man. He tucked himsef back into his smallclothes, pulled his pants up and sat down on the table opposite of the desk, groaning as he stretched his body, "Thank you for allowing me to join."

"Hmmh," Haurchefant hummed, now wearing his pants again as well, as he helped W’malha get up from the desk, worry written all over his face, "Pray do tell Aymeric both W’malha and I apologize." 

"Sure, sure," Estinien waved his hand around and watched as Haurchefant carefully cleaned the Miqo'te up, before sitting down with the smaller man in his lap, "How long has this been..?"

W’malha curled up against his lover, his tail curling around Haurchefant's arm again, as the Elezen looked up with a smile, "Quite a while, actually. But we did not feel the need to make it public. He is the Warrior of Light, after all."

Estinien nodded and a soft smile appeared on his lips, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Haurchefant said happily in reply, his smile radiant and happier than Estinien had ever seen. He sighed and shook his head, humming, 

"Perhaps you should visit Aymeric as well tomorrow. Think that would mean more to him, than to hear it indirectly from me."


End file.
